


Love You For A Thousand Years

by CapsfavGirl



Category: DCU, Super Sons (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Polyamory, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 00:31:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapsfavGirl/pseuds/CapsfavGirl
Summary: Being a hero is hard but the price for Metahumans is higher, especially when it comes to love





	Love You For A Thousand Years

**Author's Note:**

> So my Chromebook is missing atm. Posting from my phone so apologies for grammatical errors in advance. Since none of my other works can be completed but I heard this song and thus felt the need to write this little ficlet. This is actually the same slight AU timeline as another story I'm writing.

Metahumans didn't age like their human partners. They got left behind timeless guardians of the bloodlines they had promised their love to. When you love someone you do everything you can to protect the things, the people they cherished in life.

 

Wally walked into the room eyes landing on the red clad archer with wintery blue eyes, reading the sheepish expression on the man's face. "Oliver, you are so damn reckless sometimes," he sighed placing the suture kit beside the young man. Pulling his red cowl back to look the archer in the eyes. His green eyes locked onto the younger's in frustration, knowing what was going to come out of his mouth before he ever said anything. 

"At least I saved those people, Uncle Wally," he stubbornly insisted. 

For a moment, the speedster was in another time with another red clad archer. The blue eyes had been darker but the determination was the same. Sliding his eyes closed against the memory, he drew in a breath and began closing the gash on his nephew's forearm.

Connor walked in with Jon beside him, both followed by the latest Batman, a deep scowl on his face and his two Robins. 

"Pop, you've got to talk some sense into your grandkids," Batman gestured to the two teenagers. One was dressed in the familiar red, green, yellow and black. The shorter had donned red and black. His irritation openly displayed as he spoke to the former Superboy, "Before one of them gets killed,"

Jon only smiled at his son's ire, "Bruce, your father and I had the devil's own time trying to rein you in at that age. Now you know how we felt," he hugged the boy and girl, who squeezed back as he planted a kiss atop each head of ebony black hair.

"I don't see what the big deal is. Uncle Con was there," the girl blew out in exasperation. She pushed back the yellow and black hood that had been her grandfather's, her skin the same dark olive tone as his.

Her brother removed his domino mask revealing blue eyes just like Jon's. He kicked his sister with a hiss to shut up. 

After an affectionate smile to his niece, Connor reminded her, "I might not always be there, Barb and your brother's super strength wasn't enough this time,". His eyes crinkled at the edges with her disbelieving eye roll. 

The red and black Robin looked away dejectedly but agreed.

Oliver looked at the Robins with a grin and a wink, before dropping his gaze under Wally's disappointed glare.

Jon cleared his throat looking over the people that held so many of his beloved's traits. He paused, running his fingers over the scar cut down his cheek. He could hear the phantom disapproving click of the tongue, "Your grandfather would not have been pleased with how you threw yourselves so foolishly into the situation," he admonished. "Super strength and fighting ability proved to not be enough now didn't it,"

Both Robins hung their heads shame flushed the boy's cheeks and his sister scrubbed a hand over her eyes. It didn't need to be said again that he had not died protecting them only for them to be so brazenly foolish. 

The super looked toward Oliver as he continued, "Nor would your grandfather for that matter," wiping the smile from his face as he stared hard at the ground.

Connor hugged the red and black Robin to himself as he reassured, "Jay, Barb you both just need to be more careful,"

Assessing the long line of stitches, Flash shook his head, "Your dad is not gonna be happy," 

The man just nodded face pinched, eyes burning with frustration at the fact that he was always held to the mantle of the great flawless Oliver Queen. 

"Hey," Wally dipped his head to catch the younger man's attention. Seeing him with that look, took the speedster back and he couldn't help himself as the blue eyes met his, "Your grandfather may not have approved but your Uncle Roy would've done the exact same thing" wearing a sad smile on his face 

The young man who was the spitting image of the original Green Arrow hugged his uncle tightly, "Thanks, Uncle Walls," he held the older man close as he added not for the first time, "I wish I could remember him,"

The boom tube announced: "B-27 Codename Artemis" a middle-aged woman wearing green leather armor, her eyes the same Queen blue as her father's. The quiver strapped to her back worn to the point that the GA emblem branded into its leather surface was barely recognizable. "Wallaby," she hugged the taller man. 

Hugging the blonde back he saw her always against the image of the little girl who loved spending nights at her big brother's house, demanding the attention and energy of both his boyfriends as well as his. "Queen Lee," he hummed happily.

"Come on Red Arrow. Your dad sent me to come get you," she pulled her nephew to a stand.

Unable to stop the anxious note in his voice he asked, "Dad really that pissed,"

Sympathetically she shrugged, "You led two teens off on a dangerous mission without permission or proper preparation and almost got yourselves killed. I know why you did it but it was still irresponsible,"

He only nodded sullenly. He was the oldest, the leader and he was supposed to be the responsible one. He had failed.

"Your Uncle Roy and your Uncle Dick both would've done the same thing," her eyes wistful. Turning to Batman she nodded, "Take care Batman, Robins," she waved as her and Red Arrow left.

"You coming back to the manor with us, Pop," Bruce asked, pulling his cowl off revealing his black hair feathered with grey, his brilliant jade eyes searching his father's.

The kryptonian only gestured for him to lead the way, following behind his grandchildren. They said their goodbyes to the two remaining metahumans. 

Wally watched as Connor pulled the chain around his neck from under his shirt, bringing the Red Robin emblem to his lips before letting it fall between his fingers. 

"They look more like Damien every day," Flash tried, "And act just like every Robin before them,"

A soft smile as Con met his eyes, "Actually I think they act more like Jon did at that age,"

"Tim would be proud of how carefully you watch over them," he assured, "Dick would be too,"

"You would know," unconsciously the super gripped the emblem again, "I miss him so much,"

"I know," Wally agreed. He understood that pain all too well.

Wiping his eyes, "Oliver acts so much like Roy," Connor grinned.

"Yeah," he replied softly as he left the room. Making his way down to the memorial hall, he passed countless uniforms. A smile found it's way to his face briefly as he looked at his Uncle Barry's Flash suit. His steps became heavier as he passed the original Batman's and Superman's suits. His breath became laborious as tears threatened. Coming to a stop as he stood before two cases side by side. 

He opened the case containing the red leather of his archer. Slowly his eyes wandered over all the various repairs to the armor traveling upward. His vision blurred as his eyes came to the red domino mask. Resting his hand on the left side of the chest, he remembered the feel of the strong heartbeat underneath. Kneeling he brushed his fingers over the worn grey cap placed along side Robin's original domino mask at the uniform's boots. He brought the cap to his nose, breathing in the scent of the red headed archer. A little sob escaped his chest at how faint the smell was. Replacing the cap he closed the case.

Stepping to the case containing the black kevlar with the brilliant blue wings emblazoned across the chest. He opened the case, gently he ran his hand up the armor taking in the little dents and scratches. He ran his thumb over the domino mask a tear tumbled down his cheek. At this suits feet there a pair of cracked red goggles. They each had a piece of the other's former costumes at Wally's insistence. He kissed the domino mask just like its owner had always loved him too.

 

Metahumans aged much more slowly unless they were killed. They got left behind to carry the memories of those they loved.

 

He made his way back to the computer designed by his uncle and Cyborg still the pinnacle of technology even after so many years. "Computer pull up the file Bow, Bolt, and Bird," his voice cracked with the command. 

Pictures flooded the screen, pictures Wally had poured through to compile this file. Security camera images, Birthday photos and all the random little in-betweens he collected in the years. His loving testament to the two men who held his heart as he held theirs. 

Wally getting ready to blow out the candles on his monstrous sixteenth birthday cake with Roy and Dick grinning on either side of him. The team photo of Speedy with his arm around Robin's waist before Wally shared in that love. He smiled tearfully the laugh line cutting along his cheek as he looked at the next picture. It was Roy kissing Wally over a plate of spaghetti, blue eyes gleaming with unrestrained love. Then there was Nightwing with his arms thrown over Red Arrow and Kid Flash's shoulders all three of them laughing. His green eyes pinched into a sad frown at the image of Roy sitting up in a hospital bed face still flushed with the pain of removing the nanomachines, his new metal arm gleaming while Wally held his face and Dick kissed his fiery red hair.

Now came the harder pictures, the ones where Dick and Roy became noticeably older while Wally hardly aged. Roy dancing with his baby sister at Tim and Connor's wedding. Him smiling while holding a sleeping baby Oliver, deep smile lines cut into his cheek. Dick getting Damien ready for his wedding day both looking handsome in tuxes. Then there were only pictures of him and Dick there was still love in their eyes but it was always marked with sadness at having lost an essential part of themselves. The last was a kiss goodbye while the former Nightwing lay in a hospital bed after battling so many villains he couldn't fight the illness that claimed him, stole him from Wally just like Roy had been stolen by their enemies.

Tears fell in earnest as his heart broke anew. The fissures of anguish too deep to ever fully heal. "I love you both so much," he wept, "God I miss you every damned day," he hugged himself tightly wishing not for the first time that he was being held by two set of strong arms cradled lovingly between the two pieces of his heart. He knew he would love them both til the day he died, however long that took.

 

Metas live for such a long time. The price of their gifts is to see those they love leave this world long before them. Metahumans are strong but their hearts are still very mortal.

**Author's Note:**

> Angst is back I'm sorry, hangs head.


End file.
